ButterFly
by Herschell Coral NaraYuuki
Summary: "Aku adalah mimpi burukmu, Jung Yunho." / "Kau adalah mimpi buruk terindah yang ku rindukan dan ku nantikan selama ini, Jung Jaejoong..."/ YunJae Incest.


_**Tittle : **__**ButterFly (Ga nyambung dengan isi)**_

_**Writer**__** : NaraYuuki**_

_**Betta Reader : Hyeri**_

_**Genre : Romance? Familly? Incest? A little hurt/sad? **__**(silahkan tentukan sendiri)**_

_**Rate : **__**M**_

_**Cast : **__**Member DBSK (untuk keperluan cerita marga disesuaikan)**_

_**Disclaimer: : They are not mine**____**but this story **__**and Jung Hyunno are**__** mine**__**,**__** NaraYuuki**_

_**Warning : Yuuki masih butuh banyak belajar. Kesalahan ejaan dan pemilihan kata harap dimaklumi, Miss Ty bertebaran. **__**Tanpa Edit jadi mungkin sedikit amburadul ==" Penceritaan ngebut. Saran dan masukkan diterima. Tidak menerima Bash dan Flamer dalam bentuk apapun!**_

.

.

_**FF One Shoot terpanjang selain Urceola and Black Sword =="**_

_**PASTIKAN BACA WARNINGNYA!**_

.

.

_._

_neoreul chaja gagesseo Hello Hello..._

_naya maja Follow Follow..._

_yeoreun sikhyeo Butterfly ppajyeonagaryeo haedo..._

_deo neujeosseo yongseohaedo haedo oh neon Butterfly_...

Jemari panjang itu mematikan MP3 yang mengalun dari _handphone_nya, meletakkan lagi majalah gosip yang sejak beberapa waktu lalu dibukanya. Mata tajam yang terbingkai kaca mata itu menatap lekat sebuah figur yang terbingkai rapi dalam frame foto yang berdiri dengan angkuhnya di atas meja kerjanya.

"Tuan..." seorang pelayan memasuki ruangan bernuansa klasik itu perlahan, membungkuk hormat pada si empunya ruangan.

"Dia sudah datang?"

"_Ne_, Tuan."

"Biar aku menemuinya."

.

.

_You're just another girl_

_Nareul gajigoman noneun neo_

_You're just another girl_

_Nareul apeuge hajima..._

Bibir penuh semerah _chery_ itu bersenandung. Mata hitam legamnya yang angkuh mengamati ruangan tempatnya berada sekarang. Mencoba sekali lagi mengenali barang-barang yang berada di sana, mencoba sekali lagi mengingat-ingat kenangan yang pernah ditorehkan rumah itu padanya, mencoba sekali lagi menelan pahit kekecewaan dan sakit hatinya pada para penghuni rumah itu.

"Kau sudah pulang?"

Ahh... Suara yang mendatangkan aroma kerinduan, kebencian, kemarahan dan kepedihan diwaktu yang bersamaan itu benar-benar memabukkan. Suara rendah dan berat itu seperti dawai surga jahat, yang menjerat dan menjatuhkan mangsangnya ke dasar neraka! Namun tetap memabukkan. Membangkitkan hasrat dan dendam disaat yang sama.

_Doe eyes_ hitam legam itu beradu dengan sepasang mata berwarna kecoklatan setajam musang yang sedang memburu mangsanya. Tidak ada yang mau mengalah dalam pertandingan sengit itu. Hingga seorang pelayan mendatangi mereka untuk mengambil koper-koper yang berada di sekitar sosok cantik pemilik mata menghanyutkan itu.

"Dimana kamarku?" alunan suara merdu namun terdengar sedikit angkuh itu terdengar ketika sang pelayan mulai mengangkat koper-koper besar miliknya.

"Masih sama, Tuan." Jawab sang pelayan.

Sosok cantik berkulit pucat itu menganggukkan kepalanya sejenak sebelum akhirnya berjalan dengan langkah angkuhnya. Ketika melewati _namja_ tampan bermata musang yang masih berdiri dengan harga diri dan kesombongannya, _namja_ cantik itu berujar, "Aku adalah mimpi burukmu, Jung Yunho." Ucapnya angkuh sebelum melangkah lebih jauh mengikuti sang pelayan.

"Kau adalah mimpi buruk terindah yang ku rindukan dan ku nantikan selama ini, Jung Jaejoong..." gumaman lirih itu keluar dari pemilik bibir berbentuk hati itu. Mata setajam musangnya nanar namun dicobanya untuk tetap tegar menghadapi kemelut ini.

.

.

Setelah menanggalkan semua kain yang menutupi tubuh berkulit pucatnya, sosok malaikat terluka itu memasuki _bath_ _up_ yang sudah diisi dengan air hangat dan beberapa wewangian aroma terapi yang dicampurnya sehingga menghasilkan wangi unik yang sedikit berbeda. Wangi yang menguar itu seolah menyiratkan pribadinya, misterius, angkuh namun rapuh disaat bersamaan.

Mata kelamnya terpejam setelah dirinya masuk ke dalam air hangat itu, membiarkan aroma yang menguar dari wewangian yang dicampurnya, mencumbu tubuh dan jiwanya, membebaskan nalarnya dari sakit yang menyiksa jiwa raganya, menyisakan sedikit ketenangan yang dibutuhkannya.

_Doe eyes_ itu kembali terbuka ketika mendengar pintu kamarnya terbuka, suara derap langkah telapak sepatu yang bersinggungan dengan lantai marmer terdengar begitu nyaring di telinganya. Dengan sangat jelas dirinya bisa melihat sosok yang kini menjadi tamu tidak diundang di dalam kamarnya sendiri. Salahkan seleranya yang unik hingga sekat antara tempat tidur dan kamar mandi hanya dibatasi oleh dinding kaca buram tebal yang menggantikan fungsi tembok.

"Apa yang kau inginkan?" tanyanya pada sosok asing yang masih berdiri membatu di balik dinding kacanya, "Tidak bisakah kau menunggu hingga waktu makan malam untuk bicara padaku? Atau kau ingin ikut berendam bersamaku sekarang?"

Tidak ada sahutan.

"Apa kau butuh kehangatan setelah istrimu meninggalkanmu, hm?"

"Jung Jaejoong!"

_Chery lips_ itu tersenyum sinis. _Doe eyes_nya terpejam kembali, "Kau ingin aku memberikanmu kehangatan di atas ranjang? Apa yang kau tawarkan padaku sebagai pembayarannya, hm? Katakan!"

"Aku tidak mau berdebat denganmu!"

"Kita tidak sedang berdebat, _Hyung_..."

"Persetan denganmu!"

Jung Jaejoong, _namja_ cantik itu tersenyum lebar ketika mendengar suara derap langkah itu menjauhinya, _namja_ cantik itu bahkan tertawa terbahak-bahak ketika mendengar pintu kamarnya ditutup kasar oleh tamu tidak diundangnya tadi, "Ahh... Kau tidak berubah Jung Yunho. Kau bisa menipu orang dengan sikap dingin dan tenangmu, tapi dihadapanku... kau akan membuka topeng angkuhmu secara suka rela. Sungguh menyenangkan..."

.

.

"Setelah kontrakmu berakhir minggu depan, tidak akan ada perpanjangan kontrak lagi. Secara resmi agensimu akan mengumumkan soal mundurnya dirimu dari dunia _entertainment_." Ucap _namja_ bermata musang itu sembari meminum _wine_nya.

"Tidak masalah. Hasil kerja kerasku selama ini masih bisa menghidupiku selama lima puluh tahun kedepan. Royalti yang ku dapat dari penjualan album dan buku-bukuku bisa ku gunakan untuk membangun sebuah usaha. Jadi kalaupun kau mengamputasi kakiku, aku masih bisa berlari... _Hyung_." _doe eyes_ kelam itu menatap tajam sosok yang tengah makan di meja yang sama dengan dirinya, mengabaikan beberapa pelayan yang sibuk mengusapkan kutek berwarna _peach_ pada kuku jari tangannya yang lentik.

"Lusa ada undangan pesta dari keluarga Lee. Kau akan datang bersamaku."

"Bagaimana kalau aku menolak?"

Brak!

Gelas yang diletakkan secara kasar itu menimbulkan bunyi gaduh, membuat permukaan gelas malang itu retak. Membuat beberapa pelayan yang sibuk mengusapkan kutek pada kuku jari _namja_ cantik itu lari terbirit-birit meninggalkan ruang makan yang semakin mencekam.

Menggunakan _doe eyes_ kelam miliknya, Jaejoong mengamati hasil karya para pelayan yang tadi menghias kukunya menggunakan kutek, meniup-niup permukaan kukunya pelan agar cat kuku mengkilap berwarna _peach_ itu cepat kering. Perutnya sudah lapar namun Jaejoong enggan merusak cat kuku indahnya, "Katakan saja bila kau ingin berdua denganku! Tidak perlu marah. Kau membuat penghuni rumah ini ketakutan."

"Selesaikan makanmu dan temui aku di ruang perapian!" _namja_ bermata musang itu beranjak pergi usai membanting sendok dan garpunya.

"Ckckckck... Kau terlalu mudah ditebak Jung Yunho..." gumam Jaejoong.

.

.

Ruang perapian terasa hangat? Harusnya seperti itu. Tapi tidak dengan ruang perapian yang berada di rumah keluarga Jung. Api memang menyala, membantu pemanas ruangan menjalarkan kehangatan di sana. Hanya saja... Suasana dingin itu tetap terasa, sangat kuat dan menyesakkan.

"Kemana semua foto pernikahanmu?" Jaejoong menelusuri setiap jengkal ruangan bernuansa klasik itu dengan teliti. Sama sekali tidak ada. Benda yang dicarinya tidak ada. Benda yang bisa membuatnya memeram sakit teramat dalam itu tidak ada lagi di sana, tidak lagi menghiasi dinding rumah besar itu, "Kau sengaja menyingkirkannya? Setelah membuangku kau juga membuang benda berharga bagi istrimu? Teganya kau..." Jaejoong menatap lekat figur orang tuanya pada sebuah foto yang tergantung di sisi kanan dinding ruang perapian mewah itu.

Mendiang orang tuanya.

Jung Yoochun dan Kim Junsu.

"Berhentilah mengeluh!"

"Aku tidak mengeluh. Hanya bertanya." Jawab Jaejoong.

"Kau tahu artinya ketika kau kembali menginjakkan kaki di rumah ini, Jung Jaejoong! Jadi berhentilah menanyakan apa yang kau sendiri tahu jawaban atas pertanyaan yang kau ajukan!"

Jung Yunho. Jaejoong menatap lekat mata musang _namja_ yang memiliki marga sama dengannya. Ya, tentu saja sama. Mereka adalah keluarga, kakak beradik, tentu saja marga mereka sama. Akan sangat mengherankan ketika marga mereka berbeda bukan?

Tepat sepuluh tahun yang lalu Jaejoong diusir dari rumahnya sendiri oleh sang ayah. Bahkan dengan kejam ayahnya berniat mengirimnya ke luar negri setelah sebelumnya mencoretnya dari kartu keluarga. Jaejoong yang merasa diperlakukan tidak adil memilih kabur terlebih dahulu sebelum dikirim ke luar negri. Selama ini Jaejoong tinggal di rumah sepupunya, Shim Changmin yang merangkap sebagai manager, asisten dan penasihat pribadinya. Selama sepuluh tahun pulalah Jaejoong memeram dendam pada keluarganya, terutama sang kakak yang empat tahun lebih tua darinya, Jung Yunho.

Satu bulan pasca pengusiran Jaejoong, Kim Junsu yang merupakan ibu kandungnya meninggal dunia karena sakit dan depresi akibat suaminya mengusir putra bungsunya, darah daging yang susah payah dilahirkannya. Jaejoong tidak pulang melihat ibunya karena enggan berurusan dengan keluarga Jung lagi. _Namja_ cantik itu datang usai upacara pemakaman selesai dilakukan dan para pelayat sudah pergi meninggalkan pekuburan. Ditemani oleh Changmin, Jaejoong menangis meraung-raung memanggil-manggil nama Ibunya, satu-satunya keluarga Jung yang tetap mencintai dirinya apa adanya.

Sejak saat itu setiap akhir pekan Jaejoong diam-diam mengunjungi makam ibunya. Hanya ibunya... Untuk berkeluh kesah pada nisan marmer yang dingin, untuk merutuki dan menumpahkan kebenciannya pada keluarganya sendiri. Selama sepuluh tahun terakhir ini Jaejoong berteman sepi. Hanya batu marmer dingin dan bisu yang menjadi temannya selain Changmin.

Lima tahun yang lalu, tepat dua minggu setelah menikahkan Yunho denga _yeoja_ pilihannya, Jung Yoochun, ayah dua anak itu meninggal karena serangan jantung yang dialami ketika dirinya tengah memimpin sebuah rapat penting.

Jaejoong tidak datang. Bahkan menghadiri upacara pemakamannya pun tidak. Sampai sekarang Jaejoong tidak pernah menyambangi makam ayahnya walaupun makam ayahnya terletak tidak jauh dari makam ibunya.

Hati Jaejoong terluka parah hingga bernanah dan berdarah-darah.

Tidak diterima oleh nalarnya bila seorang ayah memaki anak kandungnya sendiri apapun kesalahan anaknya.

Bagi Jaejoong, sosok ayah bukanlah monster yang akan memukul dan menghajar putranya sendiri hingga nyaris mati.

Bagi Jaejoong, tidak dibenarkan seorang ayah mengusir anaknya dari rumah seberapa besarpun kesalahan yang sang anak perbuat.

Dimata Jaejoong, bukanlah tindakan terpuji bila seorang ayah tiba-tiba saja memutuskan hubungan kekeluargaan dengan anaknya.

Bahkan ketika Yunho menikah dengan Go Ahra, _yeoja_ pilihan ayah mereka, Jaejoong sama sekali tidak diundang. Jaejoong tahu semuanya dari Changmin dan media yang menyiarkan berita itu.

"Aku tahu." Sahut Jaejoong yang menghapus kasar air mata brengsek yang mengalir dari sepasang _doe eyes_ kelamnya, ingatan soal masa lalu memang sangat memuakkan. "Hanya sedikit kaget ketika foto istrimu sama sekali tidak ada di sini. Mungkin kau menyimpannya sendiri di dalam kamarmu."

"Boleh kau cek sendiri." Ucap Yunho.

"Aku tidak akan melakukannya." Jaejoong menatap Yunho sesaat sebelum melangkah menuju pintu keluar, "Aku lelah. Kalau kau ingin bicara padaku, besok pagi adalah waktu yang tepat."

.

.

"_Pergi! Anak menjijikkan sepertimu bukanlah seorang Jung! Harusnya kau tidak terlahir dikeluarga Jung! Kau hanya aib! Membuat malu keluarga!"_

Jaejoong tersentak kaget. Ucapan mengerikan yang terlontar dari mulut sang ayah itu membuat _doe eyes_ kelamnya terbelalak, membuat lidahnya kelu dan kerokongannyanya tersumbat. Hanya air mata sebagai pertanda seberapa menyakitkannya kalimat yang terlontar dari mulut sang ayah. Kalaupun Jaejoong bisa memilih, dirinya memilih terlahir dikeluraga lain agar dosa dan dendam itu tidak menggrogoti hati dan pikirannya.

Walau hanya sebaris kalimat dari mimpi buruknya, namun hal itu mampu meninggalkan luka yang sangat dalam dan lebar di hati kecilnya yang rapuh.

"Sudah ku katakan, bukan? Bila kau menginginkan kehangatan di atas ranjang dariku kau harus memberikan pembayaran yang setimpal padaku." Ucap Jaejoong. Tubuhnya terkunci dengan sempurna akibat pelukan erat dari _namja_ yang sedang melilitkan lengan kokohnya pada pinggang ramping Jaejoong, "Istrimu akan menangisi kelakuanmu ini. Aku yakin itu..."

"Berhenti menyiksa diri sendiri, _Boo_! Berhentilah berpura-pura!"

Jaejoong memejamkan kembali, merasakan getirnya hasrat yang ditahannya selama sepuluh tahun terakhir ini, merasakan pahitnya kerinduan yang terpaksa dicekalnya hanya demi menjalani kehidupan yang normal.

Ya, normal.

Normal dimata orang-orang...

_Doe eyes_ itu terbuka kembali, "Aku sudah membuang diriku sepuluh tahun yang lalu, aku memang hidup dalam kepura-puraan dan aku tetap menikmatinya sampai sekarang." Jaejoong merasakan pelukan di tubuhnya mengerat hingga membuatnya sedikit sesak napas, "Kau akan meremukkan tubuhku bila memelukku seerat itu."

"Kenapa kau mempermainkanku seperti ini? Kenapa kau membuatku gila?"

Jaejoong menatap gorden kamarnya yang menari-nari tertiup angin pagi, menghantarkan perasaan sejuk dan hangat namun memilukan, jemari lentiknya mencengkeram kuat sprei di hadapannya hingga buku-buku jarinya memutih saat dirasakannya beberapa kecupan jatuh di atas permukaan bahu dan tengkuknya.

Tidak lagi!

Jaejoong tidak mau merasakan sakit itu lagi!

Jaejoong tidak mau menjerit kesakitan lagi!

Tidak!

Dengan sedikit kasar Jaejoong melepas pelukan _namja_ di belakangnya. _Namja_ cantik itu berjalan pelan menuju kamar mandinya, melucuti satu per satu kain yang menutupi tubuh indahnya sebelum memutar kran dan membiarkan air dingin membasahi sekujur tubuhnya.

Tidak!

Jaejoong tidak mau terlihat lemah lagi!

Keangkuhan dan sakit hatinya membuatnya enggan menyerah kalah dan memasrahkan semuanya. Walau terasa menyakitkan setidaknya dirinya harus melawan hasrat dan gairah yang sampai saat ini masih tersimpan di relung hatinya.

.

.

"Tuan Yunho sudah berangkat ke kantor." Ucap kepala pelayan yang sedang menghidangkan makanan untuk Jaejoong.

_Namja_ cantik itu lebih asyik memperhatikan warna kukunya daripada makanan yang terhidang di hadapannya.

"Tuan Tunho meminta saya memastikan anda makan, Tuan." Kepala pelayan itu membungkuk pada Jaejoong. Berharap majikannya itu mau makan walau hanya sesuap nasi saja.

Jaejoong melirik _namja_ tua yang dulu selalu menemaninya ketika dirinya berangkat maupun pulang sekolah, _namja_ tua yang membantu ibunya mengajarkannya soal artu hidup padanya, _namja_ tua yang sejujurnya sempat menempati posisi ayah dalam hatinya. Ya, _namja_ tua inilah yang sejak dulu mengajarinya untuk menjadi kuat ketika ayah kandungnya sendiri sibuk dengan bisnisnya dan melupakan keluarganya sendiri.

"_Ahjushi_..."

"Ya, Tuan?"

"Dulu _Ahjushi_ selalu memanggilku Joongie. Kenapa sekarang tidak memanggilku seperti itu lagi? Apa karena sekarang aku sudah besar?" tanya Jaejoong.

_Namja_ tua itu terdiam mendengar pertanyaan yang terlontar dari sang majikan.

"Dulu _Ahjushi_ selalu menyuapiku ketika aku tidak mau makan, tidak bisakah _Ahjushi_ melakukannya lagi?" pertanyaan yang Jaejoong lontarkan itu benar-benar membuat bungkam sang pelayan, "Sepuluh tahun ternyata mampu mengubah segalanya." Ucap Jaejoong. Pemilik bibir semerah darah itu menengadahkan tangannya dengan angkuh pada sosok _namja_ tua yang masih berdiri sedikit membungkuk padanya.

"Tuan?" pria berusia lebih dari seabad itu menatap binggung majikannya.

"Kunci kamar _Hyung_." ucap Jaejoong.

"Sejak anda pulang kamar Tuan Yunho tidak pernah dikunci lagi, Tuan."

Jaejoong mengganggukkan kepalanya pelan, "Ceritakan detail kematian Go Ahra!" pinta Jaejoong. Diraihnya segelas jus strawbery, diteguknya cairan berwarna merah dan dingin itu hingga nyaris habis dalam sekali tarikan napas.

"Nyonya Ahra..."

"Dia bukan nyonya di rumah ini. Satu-satunya nyonya rumah ini adalah _Umma_ku, Kim Junsu." Ucap Jaejoong tajam, dingin dan sedikit keras.

Kepala pelayan tua itu mengganggukkan kepalanya pelan.

"Lanjutkan!" perintah Jaejoong yang mulai memasukkan sesendok demi sesendok sup gingseng ke dalam mulutnya, "Supnya terlalu asin untukku. Lain kali kurangi garamnya."

"Nona Ahra meninggal karena gantung diri. Nona Ahra menggantung dirinya sendiri pada dahan pohon mangga yang berada di halaman belakang rumah." Jelas sang kepala pelayan.

"Pantas pohon mangga kesayangan _Umma_ku ditebang dan digantikan pohon bunga sakura..." sahut Jaejoong, "Kapan?"

"Tiga bulan yang lalu, Tuan."

"Penyebabnya?"

"Saya kurang tahu pasti, Tuan. Tapi beberapa bulan sebelum meninggal Nonna Ahra sedikit depresi hingga memanggil psikiater ke rumah ini."

Jaejoong menghela napas panjang, "Sepertinya aku harus bertanya langsung pada Jung besar itu, kan?" tanya Jaejoong pada dirinya sendiri. "_Arraso_. _Ahjushi_, siapkan mobil! Aku ingin pergi berbelanja."

Kepala pelayan yang rambutnya sudah dipenuhi uban itu memberikan sebuah kartu kredit pada Jaejoong, "Tuan Yunho berpesan, bila Tuan muda ingin pergi berbelanja Tuan muda harus menggunakan kartu kredit itu dan akan ada beberapa _bodyguard_ yang mengawal anda."

Jemari lentikk itu mengambil kartu kredit itu dan membuangnya ke lantai, "Kalau begitu lupakan! Jung Yunho brengsek itu benar-benar ingin mengurungku di rumah ini sampai aku membusuk rupanya."

.

.

"_Lima tahun pernikahan mereka, Yunho sama sekali belum pernah menyentuh Ahra_. _Sama sekali. Ahra sendiri yang mengatakannya padaku._"

_Doe eyes_ itu terbuka, menatap isi ruangan yang selama sepuluh tahun ini tidak pernah dilihatnya lagi. Setiap sisi diperhatikannya secara cermat berharap menemukan benda yang dicarinya, sayangnya tidak ditemukan benda itu.

"_Ahra depresi, mulai berteriak-teriak seperti orang gila, memaki Yunho dan menghujat namamu berkali-kali, Joongie_. _Menurutnya kau adalah penghalang kebahagiaannya. Kau adalah tirani dalam hidupnya_."

Terlalu lama menunggu Yunho, Jaejoong akhirnya menelpon psikiater yang juga sahabat Yunho, untuk menanyakan apa yang sebenarnya terjadi pada rumah tangga kakaknya, apa yang menyebabkan istri kakaknya yang merupakan menantu kebanggaan ayahnya itu sampai nekat mengakhiri hidupnya sendiri.

Memang tidak ada yang tahu soal peristiwa bunuh dirinya menantu kesayangan keluarga Jung itu selain keluarga dan para pekerja yang bekerja di rumah Jung. Media hanya memberitakan bahwa Ahra sakit dan penyakitnya itu tidak bisa disembuhkan hingga akhirnya meninggal. Tapi tidak dengan Jaejoong. Sebagai orang yang terlahir dan dibesarkan sebagai seorang Jung walaupun pada akhirnya harus terusir dari rumahnya sendiri, namun _namja_ cantik itu tahu ada yang janggal dibalik kematian kakak iparnya.

"Tidak ada yang berubah dengan ruangan ini." Suara berat dan rendah itu menyapa telinga Jaejoong.

_Namja_ cantik berkulit pucat itu memejamkan matanya, merasakan lengan kekar itu yang melilit perut dan bahunya erat, merasakan aroma dosa itu menguar semakin kuat, nyaris meruntuhkan benteng pertahannya yang susah payah dibangunnya selama sepuluh tahun terakhir ini.

"... _Yunho masih mencintaimu, sangat mencintaimu. Itulah yang membuat pernikahan kakakmu tidak pernah menemukan kebahagiaannya. Karena di otak dan hatinya hanya ada dirimu, bukan orang lain, Joongie_."

"Kamar yang dipenuhi bayang-bayang dosa. Apa yang mau kau banggakan dengan menyimpan dosa itu sendirian?" tanya Jaejoong.

"Berharap kau akan kembali ke sisiku."

"Aku ingin mandi! Gosokkan punggunggku!" perintah Jaejoong. Tanpa menunggu respon _namja_ bermata musang yang terpaku menatapnya, _namja_ yang memiliki kecantikan luar biasa itu berjalan menuju ke arah kamar mandi yang berada di dalam ruangan itu, membuka pintunya dan mulai mengisi _bath_ _up_ dengan air hangat.

.

.

"_Sejak kepergianmu, Yunho sebenarnya ingin kabur dan menyusulmu. Hanya saja kesehatan ibu kalian membuatnya tetap tinggal. Kau juga sedang meniti karier keartisanmu. Bahkan... Ayah kalian mengancam Yunho, bila Yunho masih nekat hengkang dari rumah maka ayah kalian berencana menghancurkan karier keartisanmu. Yunho diam dan memilih tetap tinggal bahkan menikahi yeoja pilihan ayah kalian untuk melindungimu dan menjaga nama baikmu. Jadi jangan salahkan Yunho... Jangan membencinya. Karena hanya kau yang bisa mengembalikan kebahagiaan dalam hidupnya_. _Hanya kau orang yang cintainya_..."

Jaejoong diam, membiarkan kakaknya menggosok seluruh permukaan kulitnya dengan busa sabun. Jaejoong diam, membiarkan kakaknya membubuhkan sampo dan memijat kepalanya hingga berbusa, menguarkan aroma khas yang sangat disukainya. Jaejoong memilih diam dan membiarkan semuanya terjadi. Jaejoong juga tidak protes ataupun mengeluh ketika kakaknya memberikannya ciuman di punggung, leher, bahu, dada dan bibir merahnya. Jaejoong diam... Mencoba memikirkan kegilaan atau kewarasan mana yang harus dipilihnya.

_Namja_ kesepian yang sedang memandikannya itu adalah orang yang jauh lebih menderita dari dirinya sendiri. _Namja_ bermata musang itu jauh lebih dalam tergores luka daripada dirinya, _namja_ pemilik bibir berbentuk hati itu jauh lebih sengsara dari dirinya sendiri. Jaejoong mulai menyadari kepedihan yang tersembunyi rapi dibalik sorot tajam mata serupa musang itu.

Jaejoong yang semula memunggungi Yunho memutar tubuhnya hingga menghadap wajah tampan yang sejujurnya sangat dirindukannya selama sepuluh tahun ini. Dengan jemari lentik yang dipenuhi busa, Jaejoong membelai rahang tegas Yunho, mencium bibir berbentuk hati itu perlahan dan lembut, Jaejoong melingkarkan lengan basahnya pada leher jenjang _namja_ yang berusia empat tahun lebih tua darinya, "Kali ini kau akan mati di tanganku, Jung Yunho!" Jaejoong mencium bibir berbentuk hati itu kasar, mengulumnya, menjilatii bermukaan kenyal itu seolah sedang mencari jejak masa lalu yang terasa pahit dan getir.

.

.

Kepala pelayan tua itu meletakkan baju ganti untuk majikannya di atas tempat tidur. Wajah yang sudah dipenuhi gurat kelelahan usia itu tersenyum ketika melihat anak-anak yang dulu diasuhnya itu bisa kembali bersama setelah sepuluh tahun berpisah. Dirinya berharap semua akan baik-baik saja dan luka yang terjadi selama sepuluh tahun itu bisa cepat kering. Bukannya pria tua itu tidak tahu apa yang sebenarnya terjadi, hanya saja dirinya sudah membutakan mata dan menulikan telinganya karena terlalu menyayangi dua orang yang sudah dianggapnya putranya sendiri.

Blam!

Pintu bisu itu tertutup rapat, menjadi saksi bisu ketika sang _namja_ bermata musang itu mengeringkan tubuh dan rambut _namja_ cantik yang tengah duduk tenang di bibir ranjang.

Jaejoong menahan lengan kanan Yunho yang sejak tadi mengusap-usap leher dan bahunya menggunakan handuk kering. _Doe eyes_ kelamnya menatap dalam mata setajam musang itu lekat-lekat seolah memaksanya untuk masuk ke dalam jerat mautnya. Jaejoong berdiri, membiarkan handuk yang semula menutupi bagian pusatnya terhempas begitu saja ke atas lantai.

"Sudah ku katakan aku akan menjadi mimpi buruk bagimu." Ucap Jaejoong.

Yunho membelai wajah halus Jaejoong yang terasa sedikit dingin, "Aku tahu. Kau adalah mimpi buruk paling indah yang ku rindukan selama ini."

Sedikit kalap Jaejoong melepas dasi, jas dan kemeja yang Yunho pakai, "Benarkah _yeoja_ itu tidak pernah menyentuhnya?" jemari putihnya mengusap lengan berotot berwarna kecoklatan itu pelan.

"Semuanya tetap milikmu, tidak ada yang berubah, _Boo_..."

"Bila masih milikku biarkan aku merasakannya lagi!" ucap Jaejoong sebelum mencium bibir berbentuk hati itu, mengulumnya dan merasakan manis getir yang memabukkan.

Dosa sepuluh tahun itu, kembali terulang di kamar itu...

.

.

Pahit, getir, perih, rindu, dendam, pedih dan luka melebur menjadi satu bersama dosa yang tidak berujung, entah kapan dosa itu akan terhenti dan sirna mengutuk mereka. Mungkinkah sampai keduanya tidak bernyawa lagi? Sampai napas dan waktu meninggalkan mereka? Entahlah...

"Argh..." Jaejoong merintih. Digigitnya seprei yang menjadi alasnya kuat-kuat sebagai pelampiasan sakit, perih dan kenikmatan tiada tara yang menderanya. Kedua tangan dan kakinya yang bertumpu di atas ranjang sudah terasa sangat lemas, namun _namja_ cantik itu tidak mau menyerah kalah semudah itu. Pantatnya yang terangkat ke atas terasa panas, panas yang menimbulkan candu untuknya. _Namja_ yang sedang merasukinya benar-benar membuatnya tidak berkutik sama sekali.

Dosa inilah yang membuat Jaejoong terusir dari rumahnya sendiri, membuatnya dicoret dari kartu keluarga dan membuatnya merasakan pahitnya hidup sebatang kara tanpa orang tua.

Sepuluh tahun yang lalu, Jung Yoochun memergoki kedua putranya sedang bergumul panas di atas ranjang layaknya yang dilakukan oleh sepasang suami istri. Ya, Yunho yang kala itu masih berusia dua puluh tahun menyetubuhi adiknya sendiri, Jung Jaejoong yang masih berusia enam belas tahun. Ironisnya lagi... hubungan terlarang berkabut dosa itu sudah berlangsung selama dua tahun lamanya...

.

.

Jaejoong hanya bisa menengadahkan kepalanya, napasnya terengah, keringat sudah membanjiri sekujur tubuhnya, membuatnya terasa licin dan lepek. Tubuhnya terus terlonjak ketika _namja_ yang kini berada di atas tubuhnya dan sedang menggaulinya itu terus bergerak cepat di dalam tubuhnya tanpa sedikitpun merasakan kelelahan, mereka sudah bergumul selama lima jam lamanya, setelah _namja_ bermata musang itu dua kali menaburkan benihnya di dalam perut Jaejoong, mereka beristirahat sejenak kemudian memulai lagi menggapai firdaus berlumurkan dosa.

"Yu... Yun..." suara Jaejoong bergetar, jemari lentiknya mencengkeram kuat helaian rambut namja bermata musang yang sedang menyusu padanya dengan rakus dan brutal. Dadanya sudah bengkak dan memerah, _putting_nya terasa sedikit perih namun _namja_ itu enggan melepaskannya, "Ah..." Jaejoong mendesah ketika tangan besar itu meremas-remas dada sebelah kanannya kuat-kuat sementara bibirnya terus menghisap dan mengulum _putting_ dada kirinya. Jaejoong tidak kuat lagi. Kerinduan selama sepuluh tahun itu bisa membuatnya mati lemas bila _namja_ yang sedang menyetubuhinya ingin menuntaskan kerinduan itu dalam waktu semalam saja.

.

.

"Aku yang harusnya membunuhmu, bukan kau yang membunuhku seperti ini." Keluh Jaejoong. _Namja_ cantik itu duduk di atas ranjang, menyandarkan punggungnya pada kepala ranjang, membiarkan _namja_ berstatus kakaknya itu mengecupi setiap jengkal tubuhnya yang tidak lagi berwarna putih susu mengingat banyaknya jejak cinta yang tercecer di sana, "Tidakkah kau bosan padaku? Tidakkah sekali saja kau ingin menyentuh seorang _yeoja_? Atau _namja_ lain selain aku?"

Bukannya menjawab, _namja_ tampan itu justru meremas kuat kedua dada Jaejoong hingga membuat siempunya merintih, "Sudah ku katakan untuk tidak menanyakan pertanyaan yang mana kau tahu jawabannya." Dikecupnya bibir merah merekah itu mesra, "Jangan meninggalkanku lagi, _Boo_..."

"Suatu saat ketika aku menikah, aku harus meninggalkanmu."

"Kau berani?" tanya Yunho.

"Kau menantangku?" tanya Jaejoong balik.

"Tidak. Aku tahu kau keras kepala, angkuh dan arogan..."

"Sekarang bagaimana?" tanya Jaejoong.

"Kita akan menikah." Ucap Yunho.

"Aku adikmu!"

"Tidak ada yang tahu. Masyarakat hanya tahu kau adalah Jung Jaejoong mantan artis bukan Jung Jaejoong anggota keluarga Jung."

"Aku lupa kalau aku sudah dicoret dari daftar keluarga." Gumam Jaejoong.

"_Boo_, mari kita menikah."

Jaejoong tersenyum sinis, "Kau mengajakku menikah setelah meniduriku sedemikian rupa? Betapa tidak romantisnya dirimu, Jung Yunho!"

Yunho menatap lekat-lekat, "Lalu kau mau apa Jung Jaejoong? _Candle_ _light_ _dinner_ super romantis? Sejuta bunga mawar?" tanya Yunho.

"Kedengarannya tidak buruk." Sahut Jaejoong, "Atau kau bisa membelikanku sebuah kapal pesiar, kita bisa berlayar menuju Eropa lalu kau melamarku, memberiku berlian paling mahal di dunia ini. Kau tahu? Untuk mendapatkanku kau harus mengorbankan segalanya." Sinis Jaejoong.

"Dan aku sudah mengorbankan segalanya untukmu..." bisik Yunho yang kemudian mengundang Jaejoong untuk menyelami manisnya bibir mereka ketika sedang beradu.

.

.

"Mungkin tidak ada manusia yang lebih berdosa daripada aku..." gumam Yunho. Awal musim semi seperti ini bunga sakura di belakang rumah keluarga Jung itu mekar, memamerkan keindahan ribuan kelopaknya yang sangat memikat.

Suara teh yang dituangkan ke dalam gelang membuat suasana pagi itu terasa lebih hangat.

"_Ahjushi_, ku rasa kau harus pensiun. Banyak pelayan yang lebih muda yang bisa menggantikan pekerjaanmu." Ucap Yunho.

"Tapi tidak ada seorang pun pelayan yang mengerti anda sebaik pak tua ini, Tuan."

Yunho tertawa pelan, meneguk teh hangatnya dan menatap sosok cantik yang tengah duduk bersandar di bawah pohon sakura yang sedang bermekaran, di sekitarnya berterbangan kupu-kupu aneka warna yang hinggap di atas kelopak sakura. Buku tebal yang berada di atas pangkuan sosok menawan itu terbuka, entah buku tentang apa.

"Aku sudah menyuruhnya untuk berhati-hati tapi dia sangat keras kepala..." ucap Yunho, mtanya menatap lekat sosok cantik itu tanpa berkedip.

"Seperti anda, Tuan..."

"_Ahjushi_ tahu pasti soal itu." Sahut Yunho. Bibir berbentuk hati itu tersenyum ketika tiba-tiba saja ada yang menubruknya dan perlahan merangkak naik ke atas pangkuannya.

"_Ap... Pppa_..."

"Hei! _Umma_ akan marah bila kau meninggalkan _Umma_ sendirian, hm..." dengan penuh sayang Yunho mengusap kepala bocah kecil yang sangat tampan dan gembul itu. Bocah yang baru menginjak usia dua setengah tahun.

Jemari pendek, gemuk dan mungil itu berusaha menggapai-gapai cangkir berisi teh milik sang _Appa_.

"Unno mau?" tanya Yunho. Diraihnya cangkir teh miliknya kemudian membantu bocah tampan itu meminum isinya, "Enak?"

"_Ahjushi_, tuangkan secangkir untukku." _Namja_ cantik itu berjalan tertatih menuju teras belakang rumahnya, perutnya yang besar itu membuatnya sedikit kesulitan bergerak. Apalagi jarak kehamilannya yang terhitung sangat dekat membuat tubuhnya kelelahan, terutama ketika dirinya harus mengurus putra pertamanya yang sangat manja.

Ya...

Akhirnya Yunho benar-benar menikahi Jaejoong, di atas kapal pesiar yang dibeli Yunho atas nama Jaejoong, kapal yang mambawa mereka ke Eropa. Menikah di tengah laut sekaligus berbulan madu adalah salah satu hal yang paling hebat yang pernah terjadi dalam hidup Jaejoong selain melahirkan buah cinta mereka.

Akhirnya dendam, sakit hati, luka, kesedihan dan kegetiran yang sebelumnya Jaejoong rasakan luruh juga. Jaejoong menyerah kalah pada permainan nasib yang mengikatnya. Cintanya pada Yunho jauh lebih besar daripada sakit hatinya, keinginannya untuk bersama _namja_ bermata musang itu jauh lebih besar daripada ketakutannya pada dosa.

Biarlah semua dosa itu melebur dalam neraka suatu saat nanti...

.

.

**END**

.

.

.

.

Saturday, December 14, 2013

9:26:46 PM

NaraYuuki


End file.
